diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonk!
Bonk!, alternatively titled Bonk, was a heavyweight robot built by Team Mute, which competed in Extreme 1 and Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. It won the Challenge Belt and the Axe attack but lost in the main competition. Robot History Extreme 1 Bonk! first appeared in the Sumo. Bonk! is rammed by Shunt as the two push against eachother. Bonk! is soon rammed onto the flame pit and becomes stuck. Shunt hesitantly tries to push it off, failing the first time and succeeding the second time. Bonk! came third after lasting 23 seconds. Bonk! was the fourth challenger that competed in the Challenge belt and was up against the current holder Last Rites. Bonk! charged straight into Last Rites smacking down with the hammer and getting around the side continuing the assault. The attacks on Last Rites continues with Bonk! ramming the deadly spinner into the side wall causing Last Rites to spasm, however these attacks ends up in Bonk! losing their axe from Last Rite's bar. Last Rites begins to fight back, hitting Bonk! across the arena into the pit release button. Last Rites comes in again and smacks Bonk! into the side wall, toppling it. Bonk! rams Last Rites some more but the spinning bar tears off the top armour plate, but this did not stop Bonk! from its ramming power. Bonk! eventually pits Last Rites but the spinning bar prevented it from being completely pitted, although Last Rites does. Next Bonk! was against Apex. Bonk! charges at Apex but is deflected away by the powerful spinning bar. Bonk! turns and axes away at the top of Apex, stopping the spinning bar and being pushes Apex about. Apex retaliates but shunting Bonk! across the arena. Apex reverses but is immediately attacked by Bonk! who axes the top of Apex causing Apex to smoke. Despite the damage, Apex managed to snap off Bonk!'s axe during the battle. Apex manages to get its weapon up to speed again and batters Bonk! and even throws it over at one point. Bonk! returned and rammed as well as hammered Apex, but Apex pushed back and slammed Bonk! into the pit release button. The two shunt one another, but the damage Apex suffered earlier in the battle meant that Bonk! had the better pushing power, pushing Apex across the arena and around the pit before eventually pitting them. Bonk! only needed one last win, this time it fought the American machine The Revolutionists. The Revolutionists got to full speed and slammed into Bonk! only for Bonk! to stop the spinner and hammer away at the top of The Revolutionists, however, the axe head came off once again. The Revolutionists attempts to push back, shunting Bonk!. Bonk! escapes allowing for The Revolutionists to get their weapons up to speed again. Bonk! attempts to stop the spinner but is flipped by the impact, which also toppled The Revolutionists. Bonk! self rights as does The Revolutionists, Bonk! then presses the pit release but is attacked by The Revolutionists. The Revolutionists and Bonk! get in a pushing match, but the damaged axe handle manages to damage the armour of The Revolutionists, allowing Bonk! to finally push The Revolutionists into the pit, winning the belt once and for all. Bonk! fought in the Axe Attack against Thor, TMHWK and X-Terminator. At first all robots merely circle one another until Thor broke the dance and smashed the axe arm of TMHWK with Bonk! entering the melee as well. Thor tips TMHWK on its side and proceeds to slam it into the arena, axing away at the bottom pannel. Bonk! manages to slam X-Terminator into the side wall and shunted it on its back. Thor left TMHWK and headed for Bonk! and X-Terminator but TMHWK came in from behind and began to attack Thor in retaliation, however Thor got underneath again and hammered the bottom again. Bonk! and X-Terminator were caught in an head to head axe battle with X-Terminator pushing Bonk! backwards. TMHWK is flipped by the floor flipper after being put on there by Thor, who themselves had intercepted Bonk! and X-Terminator flipping the two upwards and hitting them with the hammer. Thor concentrates its main attacks on X-Terminator all while Bonk! pushed Thor into X-Terminator, with TMHWK hitting Bonk! As all four robots axed one another, TMHWK lost its axe blade and gears. As Thor manages to topple TMHWK, Bonk! slams into X-Terminator who was slammed into Thor, eventually pitting both robots. TMHWK and Bonk! were the last two left, TMHWK almost pits Bonk! who was stuck on the pitted X-Terminator, Bonk! however survives. As TMHWK was flipped upwards, Bonk! took advantage and rammed TMHWK axing away at the damaged opponent. TMHWK was moved to the defensive as Bonk! was aggressive in its attacks, flipping TMHWK over at one point. A majority of the remaining battle was the two machines axing one another, at one point Bonk! lost its axe from the aggressive attacks it caused. Both robots eventually drove towards the pit but not in it as Thor and X-Terminator's bodies acted like a floor blocking the pit, but this had its risks as both robots got stuck and almost fell in. Time eventually ran out and the more aggressive Bonk! won. Series 2 Bonk! fought Apex again, third seeds Behemoth and newcomers Brutus. Bonk! quickly turned and attacked Brutus, hammering away at it. Bonk! and Brutus were flipped by the floor flipper. Brutus manages to get underneath Bonk! and proceeds to ram it. Apex reverses and hits one of the back wheels of Brutus before attacking Behemoth all while Bonk! axes Apex for this attack. Brutus pins Bonk! by the arena wall. Bonk! tries to capitalize on the flipped Apex only for Behemoth to flip Bonk! up and over the upside down Apex, while Brutus continued to ram Bonk! and Behemoth. Apex flipped itself over again, only for it to be thrown by Behemoth, however the spinning bar did manage to destroy Bonk!'s hammer. Bonk! is bullied about by the other three robots who all attack one another. Bonk! and Behemoth corner Apex and Brutus slamming the two and using the weapons to damage them. Bonk! attempts to attack Brutus but is whacked out of the way by Apex and flipped by the damaged Behemoth. As the battle drew to a close all robots were still active and all heavily damaged. Behemoth won on all accounts while Apex who on damage and aggression meaning Bonk! and Brutus was eliminated. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots with Wedges Category:Challenge Belt Competitors Category:Side Competition winners Category:Weapon Match Competitors Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots to have debuted in Extreme Series 1 Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors